The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a media carrier used in such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Hard drive performance can be affected by rotational vibration of system components. To help manage degradation of hard drive performance, hot plug carrier precedent is to reliably mate installed hard drive carriers to a chassis hard stop feature using a compressive load. The accomplish this, a combination of pivoting handles and cams have been provided using compliant materials, e.g. plastics. These materials then must absorb mating chassis and carrier tolerance stack variations by intentionally interfering, sometimes referred to as over-mating. Factors contributing to tolerance stack variations include a combination of handle, bezel, carrier and chassis backplane tolerances.
The intentional interference tends to create excessive stress and strain on components under load. With continued use, the compliant materials under load, used in elements of the carrier, tend to creep away from compressive forces and approach a zero loading prematurely, during the life of the product.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved hard drive carrier absent the disadvantages discussed above.